Kau dan Dia
by Tie19
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, Andi dan Uco adalah dua orang yang berbeda. —The Raid 2: Berandal; Andi/Rama, Uco/Rama.


_Engkau dan dirinya—bagaimanapun juga, memang berbeda._

* * *

"Kakak!"

Derap langkah kaki disusul dengan satu sahutan keras membuat Andi menoleh, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya mendapati sosok adiknya, Rama, yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari. Rama mengangkat kepalanya, air matanya terlihat menggenang-jelas-jelas adiknya itu menahan tangis.

"Ada apa?" Kalimat tanya itu terlontar dengan begitu manis dari bibir Andi, dan Rama merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya bagai teriris sesuatu. Sakit.

"Kakak mau ke mana? Pulang, kak," Rama membalas, nadanya membujuk. Andi masih tersenyum, namun ia tak beranjak barang satu mili pun dari tempat berpijaknya.

"Mau pulang ke mana? Aku diusir dari rumah sama bapak," Andi menyahut, masih dengan senyum tipis yang dari tadi dikenakannya itu. "Mau pulang, mau nggak pulang, sama aja, kan? Malah mending nggak pulang."

"Tapi kak, bapak salah paham, biar nanti aku jelasin—"

"—jelasin apa?" Andi memotong, dan Rama pun bungkam. "Jelasin apa, Rama? Soal—kau yang memintaku untuk melakukan hal tadi? Menciummu?"

Entah apa, sesuatu yang terkandung dalam nada yang dilontarkan Andi membuat hati Rama sakit. "Kak..."

"Kalo kamu jelasin ke bapak, kamu juga diusir dari rumah," Andi menambahkan, kakinya bergerak untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi untuk mendekat ke arah adiknya. "Kalau kamu diusir dari rumah juga, siapa yang bisa dibanggain bapak sama ibu?"

Rama terdiam, dan Andi tersenyum lagi. Jarak antara kedua saudara itu kini nyaris tak ada, mungkin hanya beberapa senti sebelum hidung mereka benar-benar bersentuhan.

"Cukup aku yang pergi, jangan kamu juga," Andi berbisik, jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi adiknya itu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Karena kamu bisa jadi kebanggaan bapak sama ibu."

"... Kak—"

"Rama," Andi memotong, senyum tipis itu kembali lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Keheningan menyapa, dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir kedua saudara itu bertemu. Hanya untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum sang kakak melepaskan kontak singkat mereka. Sebuah senyum pahit menggantikan senyum tipis yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Sayang, ini terlarang."

Air mata Rama menetes ketika Andi mengecup pipinya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum kemudian sang kakak berbalik arah dan melangkah lebih jauh. Rama sungguh ingin mengejarnya, untuk membawa Andi kembali ke rumah mereka-namun, Rama hanya bisa menutup matanya sebelum terisak di tempatnya.

Tidak akan ada lagi canda dan tawa antara mereka sehabis ini.

* * *

_Dan kemudian tahun berlalu._

_Kau tetap hilang tak berbekas, bagai ilusi dari masa laluku._

_Kemudian kau datang lagi. Mewarnai duniaku kembali._

_Lalu kau hilang lagi._

_Namun, kali ini, untuk selamanya._

* * *

"Yudha?"

Nama itu membangunkan Rama. Ia mengerjap, mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Lelaki itu—Uco meletakkan ibu jarinya di pipi Rama, mengusap-usap bekas air mata di pipi lelaki itu. Rama masih mengerjap, seakan kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mimpi apa?"

Pertanyaan Uco kali ini terjawab, meski Rama hanya menjawabnya dengan menggeleng. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Rama.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rama, yang memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada dada bidang Uco sekarang. "Mimpi soal masa lalu."

Kini giliran Uco yang diam, seakan tak tahu mau menjawab atau merespon bagaimana. Rama menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, dan Uco perlahan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Rama.

"Kau tahu," Uco bergumam, jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Rama. "Kalau kau ada masalah, aku ingin tahu."

"Masalah yang ini, aku nggak ingin kasih tahu," balas Rama, membuka matanya lagi dan menatap ke arah manik gelap Uco. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat, sesuatu yang bisa dilihatnya pada diri Andi entah berapa tahun yang lalu itu. Uco menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian bergerak untuk mengecup dahi Rama dengan lembut.

"Terserah kamu saja, deh," gumam Uco, jemarinya yang tadi bermain di punggung Rama kini berpindah untuk bermain di surai pendek Rama. "Dan kita harus siap-siap. Bapak mau ketemu kamu hari ini."

Rama mengangguk, dan Uco perlahan menariknya duduk. Meskipun mereka sudah dalam posisi duduk, tak ada yang bergerak untuk beranjak dari posisi masing-masing untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Uco menarik tubuh Rama ke tubuhnya dengan perlahan, jemari panjangnya kembali bermain dengan rambut pendek Rama. Rama hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati irama detak jantung Uco yang kini berada di bawah telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata, tujuh silabe yang membentuk satu kalimat itu membuat Rama mendongak dari posisinya. Uco tersenyum, dan Rama tergoda untuk membalas senyum itu.

"Aku juga."

Perlahan, Uco menghapus jarak antara mereka. Dan dengan lembut, jarak antara bibir mereka menjadi tiada, digantikan dengan sentuhan lembut antara bibir dengan bibir.

Memang tidak berlangsung lama, namun Rama tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan hal yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis karena ciuman itu, ia tidak merasakan nafasnya menjadi sesak karena aksi singkat yang diberi Uco itu.

Pagi itu, semua yang terjadi tidak berakhir dengan isak tangis dan air mata, melainkan senyuman lembut dan kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uco."

* * *

_Tidak ada sakit yang kurasa._

_Tidak ada air mata yang menetes setelah kata sayang._

_Tidak ada tangis setelah tawa._

_Tidak ada suara amarah setelah kecupan._

_Bagaimanapun, segalanya berbeda sekarang._

* * *

~fin

* * *

**Note**: ...Shit, ini apaan ya. Niat bikin angst tapi tak mampu, maafkan saya ;w;) Dan ini lahir karena saya masih sering mikirin soal AndiRama dan belum bisa sepenuhnya move on dari fakta kalau Andi udah mati orz  
Anyway, saya sudah lama nggak bikin fanfic bahasa Indonesia. Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya gak enak dan kalau ada typo di sana-sini ;w;  
Also, this is my first fic here! Salam kenal semuanya~


End file.
